1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved support for a rifle and, more particularly, pertains to such a support which can be worn upon a user""s back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a large number of gun support devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,703 to Pelto discloses a gun support employing a strap and socket member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,156 to Perrin discloses a gun rest cradle which is adapted to be worn about the waist of a user. U.S. Design Pat. No. 162,904 illustrates a belt attaching gun cradle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,552 to Uyehara discloses a baton holder for law enforcement officers. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,721 to Homeyer discloses a backpack-style firearm/bow/fishing rod carrier. None of these prior art references discloses a belt mounted support which secures the rifle adjacent to the spine of a user. Additionally, none carriers of the prior art give a user ready access to his or her rifle. Furthermore, prior carriers are not specifically adapted to secure rifles of varying makes and models.
In this respect, the rifle sling support of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus developed primarily to give a user easy access to a back mounted rifle. Additionally, the present invention provides a sling support wherein rifles of varying makes and models can be accommodated.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of gun carriers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new and improved rifle sling support. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved rifle support which enables a user ready access to a back mounted rifle. Additionally, the rifle sling support of the present invention allows a user to modify the support to accommodate rifles of differing makes and models.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved rifle sling support for securing a rifle to the back of a user. The support has, as its first major component, a nylon belt. The nylon belt has a first end, a second end, and an intermediate extent therebetween. The first end of the belt has an impact-resistant plastic securement means attached thereto. The second end of the belt is adapted to be removably received within the securement means of the first end. The second major component of the rifle sling support comprises an engagement portion. The engagement portion is adapted to engage an intermediate extent of the rifle. The engagement portion is supported upon a nylon webbing, the webbing having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate extent therebetween. The first end of the webbing has male snap fasteners secured thereto, and the second end of the webbing has female snap fasteners secured thereto. The webbing is disposed about the intermediate extent of the nylon belt with the male snap fasteners being removably secured to the female snap fasteners such that the engagement portion can be slidably positioned along the intermediate extent of the nylon belt. The third major component of the rifle sling support is a grip and stock with retaining element. This element has a first elongated end and a second arcuate portion defined by a curvature. The elongated end is secured to the webbing. The arcuate portion has upper and lower edges, the upper edge adapted to support the pistol grip of the rifle, the lower edge adapted to engage the lower stock of the rifle. The upper edge has a first radius of curvature and the lower edge has a second radius of curvature with the first radius of curvature being twice that of the second radius of curvature. The grip and stock retaining element is entirely formed from a malleable metal which is completely covered by vinyl, the malleability of the grip and stock retaining element allowing a user to rotate the second arcuate portion with respect to the webbing as well as adjust the curvature of the second arcuate portion.
Lastly, provided as a component of the rifle sling apparatus, is a safety strap having a first end, a second end with an intermediate extent therebetween. The first end is secured to the webbing and the second end is adapted to be releasably secured to the second arcuate portion of the grip and stock retaining element.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rifle sling support which allows a user ready access to a back mounted rifle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rifle sling support which can be modified to allow for use in conjunction with rifles of varying makes and models.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rifle sling support in the form of a vest which affords a user a wide range of movement while still supporting a back mounted rifle.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rifle sling support which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a rifle sling support economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rifle sling support for securing a rifle to the back of a user. An engagement portion is adapted to engage an intermediate extent of the rifle. The engagement portion is supported upon a nylon webbing. The webbing has a first end, a second end, and an intermediate extent therebetween. The first and second ends of the webbing have fastening means secured thereto. The webbing is adapted to be disposed about a belt with the fastening means of the first end releasably engaging the fastening means of the second end. A grip and stock with retaining element has a first elongated end and a second arcuate portion defined by a curvature. The elongated end is secured to the webbing. The arcuate portion has upper and lower edges. The grip and stock retaining element is entirely formed from a malleable metal.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.